


And it kept raining

by Agathe_Syra



Series: Siblings being Siblings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childish Fears, Comfort, Full of colors, Gen, It just came like that, Maybe there will be other stories with them, Peter being a typical big bro, Roman being a typical little bro, Thunder - Freeform, but I still love them, english isn't my first language, i hope it's pretty enough, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agathe_Syra/pseuds/Agathe_Syra
Summary: Roman, as the typical little brother, was afraid of thunder. And Peter, as the typical big brother, was there to comfort him. Just a story of two brothers learning to love rain.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Siblings being Siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900804





	And it kept raining

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I had to write a story in english for my friend, and this just came to my mind. Maybe i'll do other cute little stories about them, because they seem to have a nice dynamic. If u see any errors, don't hesitate cause i'm still learning. Love u, bye !

Roman awoke to the startling sound of thunder. Before he could recover from the surprise, a new growling sound resounded through the walls of his tiny bedroom, quickly followed by a huge thunderbolt, painting the sky in deep purple during a quick second.  
He threw his feet under the covers, suddenly afraid of every shadows, and every little creak of the bed. The jacket hooked on his coat hanger started to turn into a horrifying monster, and even if Roman knew it wasn't real, he let a shuddering breath escape his mouth.  
He was terrified. Alone, in this bedroom full of potential killers and wolves hidden under the bed or in his closet, Roman felt little tears drop on his cheeks. 

Gathering all the courage he had – meaning almost nothing – he managed to get out of his bed, throwing himself at the door to open it as quickly as possible. Outside, the thunder kept screaming, along with new lightening sparks.  
The little boy ran in the corridors, not looking behind. He kept imagining inexistent monsters appearing in his back, ready to get him. 

Suddenly, he was in front of his older brother's bedroom, shaking from his feet to his neck, feeling as if someone was breathing right against his ear. He slowly opened the door, peeking an eye inside to check if there weren't any demons – which was stupid because his big brother could defeat everything, he knew it. Then he got inside, closing the door without any noise.  
Even with all of these precautions, Roman noticed his brother stirring in his sleep while he was entering the room. In four steps he reached the bed, slightly shaking the other boy to wake him up.

« Peter…! »

Said Peter rose from his sleep, his eyes slowly opening to the sight of his little brother, shaking. He rubbed his eyes, trying to see through the remaining fog of sleep. Like a reflex he scoot over, letting Roman come into the bed beside him. Watching him cuddle up inside the covers, he made an annoyed face.

« What are you doing here, again ?! »  
Roman bit his lips, a little ashamed.

« Well you know… I'm afraid of thunder . » He mumbled, watching his brother's reaction. As usual, the older one raised his gaze to the ceiling, knowing full well why Roman came here.  
With or without thunder, he always found a way to sneak into his bedroom. When he was younger, he always used to sleep here, as if his own room didn't exist. Peter couldn't help the smile growing on his face, fond of his brother nevertheless. Even though, he acted annoyed just to watch a shy shame appear on Roman's features. He knew how to spite him like nobody.  
Then, keeping him under his arm, he put his head on the pillow, stalling his breath at his brother's. 

« Why are you so afraid ? Storm is a natural reaction on earth. I think it's beautiful, as if the sky decided to show deep and raw emotions to the lands. » A moment passed, then he added under his breath : « Yeah… The sky is only being honest with the world… We are only occupants of the earth and it doesn't belong to us, keep this in mind.» 

Roman was watching him with big open eyes, amazed. Every move Peter did, every word he said was like a prayer to his innocent self ; he loved watching him talk.  
He turned his face to the sky visible through the curtains ; Peter never closed his blinds, fond of observing the outside. Now, he kind of understood what his brother meant. The storm was almost poetic, the thunder echoing in his ears and very less frightening. His green orbes were glowing under the white light created by the thunderblots, and Peter smiled with adoration. He loved teaching life to his little bro, especially when it was about the sky and its stars.  
Since forever, he has been watching the galaxy with almost as much love as when watching Roman. Seeing his green look stuck on the purple thunderbolts, Peter could only smile, happy to see that the two things he loved the most were reunited as a one. 

Long after this, when the night had already rose from earth and the sun was poking his orange behind the moutains, both brothers were still tuck into the covers, just asleep while the world was slowly waking up to the beauty of the day.


End file.
